1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trowel assembly, and more particularly to a trowel assembly that can be assembled easily, rapidly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user mounting the trowel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional trowel assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a blade plate 1, a connecting strip 2 fixed on the blade plate 1 by a plurality of rivets 3, and a handle 4 having a front end provided with a support post 4a soldered on the connecting strip 2.
However, the handle 4 is fixed on the blade plate 1, so that the handle 4 cannot fit blade plates 1 of different sizes and shapes, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional trowel assembly. In addition, the conventional trowel assembly has a larger volume in package, thereby increasing costs of transportation.
Another conventional trowel assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8–12 comprises a blade plate 5, and a handle 6. The blade plate 5 is soldered with three dovetailed seats 5a, wherein each of the first and third dovetailed seats 5a is formed with a screw bore 5b. The handle 6 includes an elongated support seat 6c, and a grip 6b mounted on the support seat 6c. The support seat 6c has a bottom formed with a channel 6d formed with three dovetailed grooves 6e to receive the three dovetailed seats 5a of the blade plate 5. The support seat 6c has two sides each formed with a through hole 6g. The grip 6b is formed with a passage hole 6a and has two sides each formed with a receiving hole 6f for receiving a locking screw 6h which is extended through the through hole 6g of the support seat 6c and screwed into the screw bore 5b of the respective dovetailed seat 5a of the blade plate 5, so that the handle 6 is fixed on the blade plate 5. Thus, the handle 6 can fit blade plates 5 of different sizes and shapes, and the trowel assembly has a smaller volume in package, thereby decreasing costs of transportation.
However, the concrete or cement easily enters the channel 6d of the support seat 6c of the handle 6, so that the handle 6 is fixed on the blade plate 5 without detachment when the concrete or cement is solidified. In addition, it is necessary to form three dovetailed seats 5a on the blade plate 5 without deviation so as to fit the three dovetailed grooves 6e of the support seat 6c of the handle 6, thereby greatly increasing difficulty in the working process.